The Night You Got Drugged
by Sirisma
Summary: You wake up in a hotel after a night you barely remember. Is this real? Did you really hang out with the pegasus of your dreams?


"Why are you such an idiot?" you yell at yourself, stomping around your room like an upset five year-old, kicking at an old pile of laundry at the foot of your bed. The resulting crumpled mass of socks and various shirts casts elongated shadows across the floor with light from the setting sun.

You walk into the bathroom and glance at the mirror. In its dimly lit reflection you see the recently dyed streak of blonde in your spiky mane of orange, with a similar pattern on your tail. You lash out at the mirror with your front-right hoof, causing the glass to shatter into a stream of spiderweb cracks along the point of impact.

You turn and sit your flank on the edge of the bathtub before a certain memory jolts through your consciousness and you yelp, nearly leaping off the bathtub. You see brief images of the underside of bubbles on the surface of the bath water and another of your mother, paired with these are the screams of a foal crying for help and a motherly voice crooning her drowning son.

Looking down at your hoof you realise there is a shard of glass stuck in it. You pull it out with your teeth and drop it into the bin next to the sink. Your hoof starts to bleed. 'Shit,' you think to yourself and begin to imagine what Mom will say. You swing your hoof up into the sink and start running warm water over the shallow lacerations. Pink water flows down the drain, making a reverberating chugging as it gets sent away down the lead piping. After about 3 minutes of cleaning yourself up, you bandage the wound with a bit of gauze and duct tape and head downstairs to dinner.

The scene you come upon is a bit strange to say the least. All across the room you see faint little beads of flickering light. The candles in the chandelier are lit for the first time in ten years, their luminescent little flames casting a sparkling array of light onto the walls and floor of the dining room. The floor is littered with an assortment of rose petals and what you think is cinnamon. In a few moments of thought you remember that it's your parents anniversary.

Hoping to avoid your parents like the plague you quickly cross the room to the massive oak front door and decide to walk down to the store and maybe pick up a pop and just forget this day ever happened. As soon as your hoof turns the doorknob, fate takes a fatal twist as it slams open and crushes you against the wall, clearing the way for the crash landing of a blonde maned grey pegasus.

"Oofs, sowy!" she gets up dusting herself off and sets down a box, retreating out the door before you can protest otherwise. "Bye!"

"Ugh my face..." you manage to breathe with what is left of the oxygen in your lungs. There is a slight tickling sensation on your lip. Looking down you pull your hoof from your muzzle, revealing a trace amount of blood. Panic stricken you look at the hallway mirror, making sure you didn't mess up your face. Satisfied that all that lack of facial preparation is still noticeable, you wipe off the blood with a tissue from a box on the table under the mirror and try to ignore the throbbing.

You turn your attention to the package the mailmare left for you. On the outside of the box there is a label and logo from some designer in Ponyville that makes dresses. Remembering what's likely inside you quickly tear open the box and pull out the black pinstriped shirt you ordered this morning. "Wow that got here fast..." Carefully doning the fancy shirt, making sure to not mess with your mane too much, you head out the door on your way to the party store hoping you don't spill something on it that will make it unusable for formal events on your way home.

[center]+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+[/center]

After about twenty minutes of walking around trying to find a little Ma and Pop convenience store you give up. You eventually resort to walking down to a nightclub you passed during your search. You turn around the corner of Why Street and can already hear the upbeat bass as you impatiently wait for the crossing signal to turn green. You chuckle slightly as you notice the street sign that marks this as the corner of Why Street and Bother Avenue. While crossing the street you notice the massive black suited unicorn guarding the front door with his contrastingly small clipboard.

"Back of the line like everypony else." he grunts through a mouthful of gum, sending a blue stallion to the back of the line. You notice that you can't see the other end of it and start to sweat. Looking back you notice a yellow coated pegasus mare with a beautiful mane nearly identical to yours step up to the bouncer from outside the enormous line, many of the inhabitants of said line start to cheer and wolf whistle. Without hesitation the bouncer lifts the small rope that bars the way in, and she steps past him into the club, walking down a length of red carpet into what appears to be the VIP section. Making a quick decision in your head, you walk up to the massive embodiment of fear and open your mouth to speak.

"Back of the line..." the bouncer speaks with a bored drawl in his voice.

"But I'm on the list!" you lie with a smile on your face. When he looks down to check his very

tiny clipboard you fly past him and into the action, leaving a screaming mob behind you as the line breaks into chaos and attempts to follow in your footsteps.

[b]Author's Note![/b] Starting here, I would suggest listening to this song while reading .com/watch?v=8-h57UCbMoA

Once inside, you're surrounded by ponies of all types, some unicorns, a zebra here and there. Above you can see a grand array of roving lights attached to the ceiling in a great rotating circle of equipment, including at least twenty woofers. Looking around you notice something strange, there's a floating fish tank in the center of the room. Upon further inspection you realise that it was a bar! There is a giant floating fish tank, mounted with numerous neon lights on the bottom floating in the center of the room. Surrounding the bar are at least 3 dozen pegasi and 3 gryphons. You start to fly up but the bass is so loud your wings start to vibrate and throw off your balance. You plummet down and collide with a plush sofa on the first floor next to a bunch of stallions wearing suits and fedoras. One of them was smoking a fat imported cigar.

"Oh, umm...sorry..." you turn to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a massive gray pegasus stallion with a short black mane says in a thick Italian accent, baring your only way out. You can't help but feel intimidated by him. He was at least a foot taller than the bouncer.

"Um, I'm sorry...the sound..." you unintentionally whimper when he gets closer, cracking his neck and getting into a combat stance, leaning forward with his head lowered, one hoof raised ever so slightly off the floor ready to strike with his brass shoes.

"Donny, Baby!" you turn as another massive stallion, this one even larger than the first, walks over and grabs hold of the pegasus in front of you in a rib-crushing embrace.

You use the unintended diversion to your advantage, and quickly sneak away while the two talk in what could only be Italian. You decide to start the night off with a kick and walk over to the bottom of the floating bar, its luminous blue and green under lighting blinding you as you get closer. As you approach the bar from below, being careful to keep your balance in the intensive bass, the gryphon behind it turns towards you with an expectant look on his face.

"Give me a shot, I don't care what it is. Something to knock me on my ass," you wave your hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Rough night?" he asks setting down a shot of something that, when you raise it to your muzzle, makes your nose start to bleed again.

"Damn good stuff," you down the entire thing, gagging as your throat burns in protest to the pure alcohol you assault it with. "Ahh, that's better..." Then you hear a voice that makes you choke slightly on the saliva that had started to collect in your mouth.

"You come here often?"

You turn to the source, and nearly run into a pegasus with multicolored hair and deep, lavender eyes. You can't help but to start blushing immensely and start staring into them.

"You okay? You look like you might be..." she stops.

"Hi..." is all you can manage to say.

"Hi? That all you got? Come on, drink up! You obviously aren't even buzzed yet if you're still thinking before you speak."

You simply stand there with a stupid expression of awe plastered across your face like an open book, clearly displaying your thoughts to the world.

"Seriously dude, I know I'm cool and all but you're starting to creep me out..." she starts to back up slowly and lowers her head.

"Who...what?" you shake your head and look around, "Oh! Sorry, it's just that...are you Rainbow Dash? Like THE Rainbow Dash?"

"Yup that's me!" she smiles, still backing up slowly.

"The one that pulled off a sonic rainboom twice? The one that was all like, swoosh! And then you were like, neeeroooom! And then you saved everypony at the Young Fliers Competition with a sonic rainboom? THAT Rainbow Dash?" you were sweating. This was the first time you'd bet anypony famous before.

"Yup! I saved everypony, it's all true!" she stopped backing up and started to pose, doing mock cheering to herself. She was definitely enjoying the attention.

"You definitely like attention don't you?" you let loose a hearty laugh, enjoying the red color that spread across Rainbow's cheeks as you asked.

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her mane, leaving it in a quite attractive state of disarray. You chose not to point it out. "I don't have a lot of fans anymore, after that sonic rainboom a few years back at the Young Fliers Competition nopony seems to remember me anymore." she looks up at you, studying your face then looking down quickly.

"You okay?" you ask, genuine concern in your voice.

"I...I like...I like your eyes." she breaths at you. You can smell vodka on her breath and know she's been drinking already too. You giggle slightly as you realize she might be a bit drunk, but you don't mind. Drunk ponies are best ponies in your opinion.

"I like your eyes too." you respond lightly. She giggles and starts to blush again. "I like you, you drink vodka too?" She hands you a mug full of the same liquid you downed earlier.

"I guess, whatever floats my boat." you take a swig and gag again. She wraps a leg around your neck and takes a swig from the mug. Before you even took another drink you knew you were getting drunk, it always happened too fast. Within a few minutes you were both swaying back and forth to the music, hugging each other trying to support yourselves enough to dance.

"Vinyl! Drop the bass!" she yells out to the DJ.

Within seconds the bass is so loud your wings start to vibrate again. You slowly start to get turned on, the feeling was so sensational. Rainbow Dash starts to nuzzle your neck and nibbles your ear. You whinny slightly, and turn and give her a light kiss above her left eye. She giggles, and starts to drag you to the back of the club, settleing in a booth that was set off from the rest.

Within moments she'd already thrown your brand new shirt off of you, and was laying across you with her hooves wrapped around your chest kissing your ears and neck. You lean back and start to kiss her forehead, only to black out as the drugs that were put into the mug take effect.

You wake up in a hotel room several hours later, coated in sweat and VERY tired. Your head is throbbing and it hurts to look at the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. You look around the room and find yourself alone, but moments later find a note laying on your shirt on the floor. You pick it up and read it out loud.

"Last night was great, hope you had as much fun as I did." at the bottom you find an address that says she lives somewhere in Ponyville. You make a mental note of it as you pick up your shirt and walk out the door of the hotel room.


End file.
